


Wish you were gay

by shanekindawrites



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human AU, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanekindawrites/pseuds/shanekindawrites
Summary: Based off of CatInATux's animatic on youtubeRoman breaks things off with Virgil without any warning and Virgil's stuck wondering what he did wrong. Logan tells him the truth and Virgil takes action.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Wish you were gay

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted a fic in a while so here's my contribution to society. I got back into Sanders Sides during this whole quarantine thing and I absolutely adored the animatic it was based off of. I apologize for any mistakes.

Virgil sighed as he looked down at his phone. No new messages. Roman had broken up with him out of the blue earlier that week, no explanation. Just a “Hey, we can’t be together.” No matter how many times he asked- no, begged for clarification, he got absolutely nothing and it was killing him.

He walked up to Patton after class and pulled his hood over his head, letting out a soft huff. His friend understood silently and wrapped a friendly arm around his shoulder.

“Still nothing kiddo?” Patton asked softly. Judging by the way Virgil frowned and shifted awkwardly, Patton wasn’t far off with his assumption. “I don’t understand why he’d do such a thing. You two were doing so well and he just… abandons you.”

“I know you mean well, but don’t remind me,” Virgil grumbled, looking down at his feet. “It already hurts enough.” Patton offered Virgil a sympathetic smile. It was the best he could do in this situation and he didn’t want to know what would happen if he pushed him further.

“Well, Logan’s waiting for me, I’ll see you at lunch,” Patton pat Virgil’s back gently before striding off, leaving Virgil alone. He sighed and put his headphones in, walking towards his own class. He paused when he saw Roman holding his arms out to someone. A small part of Virgil was hoping it was him when a girl ran into his arms, shattering Virgil’s heart in the process. It hurt even more when he saw Roman kiss the girl. He shook his head and pushed past them, making sure to bump into Roman with his shoulder as he did. Roman turned at the feeling and his heart dropped when he saw who it was.

“I can’t stand this,” Roman groaned, running his fingers through his hair. “I’m destroying him.”  
“And your father would kill you if he knew you were gay,” His “girlfriend”, Kelly, butted in. “Just a few more months and you’ll be out of there and able to live out all your gay dreams.”

“What if I don’t have a few months,” Roman huffed. “What if he moves on before I can tell him the truth?” The volume of his voice dropped and he glanced towards the ground. “I’ll have to go on knowing the love of my life got ripped away from me because my dad can’t stand the fact that I like boys.” Kelly fell silent after that, letting out a gentle sigh.

“Ro, believe me. He loves you. I mean you two were together for what? A year and a half?” Roman nodded. “Exactly. I wish things were different too.” Roman nodded again and looked in the direction Virgil walked, frowning.

“He’s like this because of me,” He muttered, taking Kelly’s hand and walking to class with her.

“I can’t do this guys,” Virgil cried into the phone at Logan and Patton, hugging his pillow tightly. “He has a  _ girlfriend _ for fuck sake. He couldn’t have even told me he was leaving me for another person?”

“I can’t keep quiet about this anymore,” Logan sighed, which caused Virgil to look up at his friends. Logan pushed his glasses up on his nose and looked down at his lap. “Roman loves you Virgil. There’s a perfectly valid reason he’s been ignoring you all this time.”  
“I’d love to hear it,” Virgil mumbled.

“Roman’s parents aren’t the most accepting,” Logan began. “His dad saw the picture in the school paper of you two at the school dance and forbade him from ever seeing you again, for his own image of course. He doesn’t want to be seen with a gay son.” Virgil clenched his fists, sitting up in his bed. “He was forced into a relationship with that girl to cover up that he is, in fact, foolishly in love with you.”

Virgil couldn’t speak, anger rising up in him like a boiling pot, threatening to boil over at any given moment. He closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down, taking deep breaths. He had a plan.

“Hey, I’m pretty tired, I’m gonna go to bed,” Virgil didn’t give either of them time to answer before he hung up. He got out of bed and threw on some clothes, Roman’s t-shirt, a hoodie, and a random pair of jeans. He quickly threw on his shoes and socks before shoving his phone in his pocket and running out to his car, grabbing his keys on the way out. He was going to get his boyfriend back.

The drive took longer than he remembered, maybe it was the fact that he didn’t have Roman as a pleasant distraction. When he was outside, he texted Roman.

[To: Princey] Come outside. Logan told me the truth.

Roman sighed as he picked at his dinner, sitting next to Kelly and across from his parents. He hardly touched any of the food on his plate and he wasn’t paying attention to anything that anybody was saying around him, he just let his mind wander and hoped nobody would talk to him.

Roman was knocked out of his trance like state when his phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out, a smile making its way onto his lips as he read the text from Virgil. He looked up from where he was eating at the table to excuse himself before rushing outside, his smile when he saw Virgil standing there.

“Virge,” He gasped, rushing over to him. Virgil reached out his hand and relief washed over him when Roman took his hand. “Are you insane? You’re gonna get us both in trouble?”  
“Roman, I miss you,” Virgil breathed out and pulled Roman in for a hug. He didn’t get very far before Roman was being yanked back by the hood of his jacket, letting out a choked sound as the collar caught on his throat. He stumbled back and into Kelly’s arms as his father stormed towards Virgil. Kelly held him back when he tried to force his way between the two arguing figures when suddenly, a punch was thrown and his father was on the ground. Roman looked at Virgil completely starstruck, a smile making his way to his lips. Virgil looked towards Roman and brushed his fingers through his hair, pushing it off of his face.

He turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder and realized it was his mother, holding a bag to him.

“Go with him,” She said with nothing but fondness in her voice. “I’ll tell you when it’s safe to come home.” Roman took the bag and hugged his mother tightly before rushing over to Virgil, hugging him properly this time.

“Holy shit Virge,” He gasped, pulling the shorter male into a loving kiss. “That was… hot.” He laughed and hugged him again.

“Had to come rescue my prince,” Virgil said softly as he pressed his face into his shoulder. “Logan told me what happened. Shit- I’m so sorry.” Roman shushed him softly, rubbing his back.

“Let’s get out of here,” Roman said quietly, getting in the car when Virgil agreed. Virgil started the vehicle and they were off to somewhere neither of them knew, their hands interlocked.

Virgil turned up the radio and let out a content sigh, glancing over at Roman who was leaning on his arms against the open window with a happy smile on his lips. They had been driving for some time now with no real destination.

“Where are we going?” Roman asked after a few minutes. “I’m getting tired.” Virgil bit his lip and glanced at his phone for the time.

“It’s only 10, can you call Logan for me?” Virgil asked, handing his phone. Roman nodded and opened Virgil’s phone, going through his contacts before calling Logan.

“Virgil it is 10 at night, you know not to call me this late unless it’s an emergency-”  
“Shut it, nerdy wolverine,” Roman cut in with a laugh. Logan went quiet for a moment before he spoke again.

“Roman?” Logan said in confusion. “Virgil, what the fuck did you do?”

“Not much time to explain, can we crash at your place tonight?” Virgil asked. “I would bring him to mine but my parents don’t know I left yet.” Logan sighed heavily.

“Pick up Patton and you have a deal,” Logan sounded reluctant but Virgil smiled.

“You’re the best, I promise I’ll make it up to you,” He laughed.

One Patton and 30 minutes later, all four boys were sitting on the floor in Logan’s room, laughing and joking around.

“So what exactly happened?” Logan tilted his head towards the couple in front of him, Virgil’s head in Roman’s lap and Roman’s fingers brushing through his boyfriend’s hair.

“I punched his dad and stole his heart again,” Virgil shrugged.

“You’re saying that like I haven’t been in love with you since freshman year,” Roman said before he could stop himself and Virgil looked up at him as a blush spread across his cheek.

“You what?” Virgil’s voice was quiet, barely there but Roman heard and he smiled, nodding.

“The first day of school, we weren’t even friends yet but you intrigued me so much. You were quiet and strangely, that drew me in. I think I realized I loved me when you told me you were gay,” Roman confessed with a slight flush on his cheeks. Virgil shook his head and pulled Roman down by his shirt, kissing him lovingly.

“Gross, we’re still here,” Logan groaned, earning a light slap to his arm from Patton.

“Hush, they’ve been through a lot. Besides, how many times have you kissed me in front of them?” Patton crossed his arms. Logan sighed and gave in, nodding.

“I suppose you’re right. If they get to make out on my floor, can I get a kiss?” He asked softly. Patton smiled and nodded, pulling him close by the front of his shirt, kissing him sweetly.

“I love you,” Patton muttered against his lips, giggling softly at Logan’s reaction. He pulled back and his whole face turned red, looking at Patton in shock as if it was the first time he’s ever said those words to him.

“I-I love you too,” Logan pushed his glasses up on his nose and wrapped his arm comfortably around Patton’s shoulders. Roman and Virgil had finally parted and the group resumed their previous banter, talking well into the next morning. 

Virgil wasn’t exactly sure when he fell asleep but he woke up in Roman’s arms in a makeshift bed on the floor. He smiled and cuddled into him, wrapping both arms around him and burying his face in his chest. He could get used to this. The love that radiated from Roman and his friends was almost overwhelming but in the best way. 

His smile only grew when Roman stirred awake, pressing a sleepy kiss to the top of Virgil’s head. Oh yeah, he could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the animatic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CrPDwBHwwXA  
> Tumblr: shaneswriting


End file.
